


Masters Of War

by dirtydiana139, Patty_Parker60



Category: Blindspot (TV), FBI (TV 2018)
Genre: Blindspot-Seasons 1 thru 5, CIRG, Dabbur Zahn, F/F, F/M, FBI agents, M/M, Madeline Burke The Wicked Witch Is DEAD, Terrorism, Terrorists
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25505905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtydiana139/pseuds/dirtydiana139, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60
Summary: Lots of action and gun-play, as the CIRG goes up against theDabbur Zahn, Madeline Burke, and other criminals and terrorists.Not limited to Season 5, though by the time this story ends myplan is to have gotten to 5x11. I/we expect to possibly add otherfandoms, possibly Station 19, 9-1-1, and The Blacklist.
Relationships: Jane Weller/Kurt Weller, Natasha "Tasha" Zapata/Edgar Reade
Comments: 15
Kudos: 15





	1. Bustin' Bullets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beckysue_bonner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts), [carolina_beckerj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolina_beckerj/gifts), [Patty_Parker60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [lila_luscious1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [wafci62](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafci62/gifts), [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [maggiesbell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggiesbell/gifts), [MarcieJay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcieJay/gifts), [hubbleimage13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hubbleimage13/gifts), [AIC89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AIC89/gifts).



"PUT IT DOWN, MADELINE! I WON'T TELL YOU AGAIN!"

'"Tasha-so dramatic! What will you do if I DON'T put my weapon down? Hmm? You WANT to shoot  
me, don't you-I can see it in your eyes...you're a killer, just like me."

(In her ear bud, Edgar Reade, her ROCK, her LOVE, says "TASHA...don't fuck around with that homicidal bitch-  
flip her wig if you tries you!)

"Good copy", the expectant mother replies calmly.

"Who was that-READE? I thought I killed that porchmo-"

Tasha fires three times, just as FBI agents are taught at GlenCo (the firearms qualification part of Quantico, where  
all agents, field or otherwise, must 'qualify' (hit a minimum number of targets on a firing range) with their side arms) -  
one in the head, two in the chest...Madeline Burke falls to the ground, and something drops from her limp fingers. It's  
a CELL PHONE; the screen reads : *Richard Shirley* (murderd by Ivy Sands after Madelin fled FBI HQ). "Ooops!" Zapata  
snarks to Madeline's corpse as she steps over it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"AGENT ZIDAN! WE'RE PINNED DOWN-ARE YOU ON THE ROOF?!" Reade yells into his throat mic

"NEARLY THERE, SIR!" OA Zidan, climbing hard, responds. A large caliber sniper rifle is slung across his back

"GET THERE QUICKER-WE NEED SUPPRESSING ROUNDS NOW!"

Kurt Weller, a little ahead of the Assistant Director, triggers his own throat mic. "Agent Bell-breach NE entrance-  
we need that done ASAP; we're pinned down and taking heavy fire!"

"Copy-breaching NE entrance", verifies Maggie Bell.

OA gains the roof and quickly finds a 'perch' (a place from where he can acquire enemy targets while not putting any  
FBI at risk. He has the rifle ready within 45 seconds; he peers through his scope and settles on his first target...

At that moment a large spray of blood from behind where some of the muzzle flashes had been seen verifies  
that Zidan has gained the roof and began engaging targets. A strangled cry, then a body drops from the cat-  
walk above to the concrete floor...seconds later another...the remaining Dabbur Zhan begin to panic, unsure  
from where the lethal bullets are coming from. Another body hits the ground, and most of the group begin  
retreating towards the NE entrance; Reade, Weller, and their backup push forward, firing at will and recording  
additional enemy casualties. The survivors turn to fight just before reaching the entrance (in this case EXIT)  
when Maggie Bell and ten Agents breach-piched betrween FBI to their front and rear, and Zidan still raining death  
down from the opposite rooftop, few remaining terrorists remain alive to taken into custody.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Assistant Director Edgar Reade presides over one after action de-breifing, only to enure another (the one-on-one  
variety) from Tasha Zapata. "Dabbur Zahn, Reade? This entire office full of Agents, as well as mid-town and the other  
offices. And YOU felt it appropriate to raid a BABBUR ZAHN stronghold..."

"Ummm-YOU went after Madeline and Dominic ALONE, so..."

"That's hardly a comparison-Madeline and Dominic are NOT the Dabbur Zahn, READE."

"OK, I get it. We are nearly finished with this final mission, and you need me to stay alive: blah, blah, blah..."

"Don't do that!", she chides, showing some anger.

Reade shook his head and said "You need me to stay alive to be a father to our baby, but you take risks as the  
mother of our baby."

After staring at him awhile, Tasha said "Point taken. Neither us takes any more risks than necessary. Now; I have  
something I'd like to discuss with you-in the bedroom."


	2. Talk, Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reade and Zapata work out the adrenaline of the day's  
> events

Tasha undresses him, then herself, and leads him into the shower. Her small hands use a washcloth  
washcloth to lather his muscular chest arms and shoulders; Reade takes some soap and grins when he  
reaches between her legs to poke soapy fingers around her outer labia. The Latina returns his grin, soaping  
his sides, abs, and groin...aher breathing becomes heavier and ground her hips against his fingers, forcing them  
past her outer lips and iinside herself. Her pussy was soaking wet, her clear juices coating his hand, and combined with  
the water from the shower makes for excellent lubricant, and soon he can get three fingers into her. Her small hand jerks  
upon his stiffening member, and her lover has to steady her lest she lose her footing.

He's driving her crazy with his knowing fingers, and partly to gain some respite from them she mutters "T-Turn  
a...round; I'll get your back." When he does, she quickly soaps him from head to toe, and when he turns back about  
Reade's big hands palm and lather her firm bosoms, tweaking the hard nipple buds; she's so much smaller that he can  
soap her back and buttocks (those large bubbly globes he so adores) and squatting, he scrubs her legs, calves, and feet  
before turning his attention to her long dark hair. Slowly stroking him to keep him motivated, he washes her glossy mane  
thoroughly before they step out to dry off.

In turn they dry one another off and retire to the bedroom. He looks into her eyes, and they are dark with desire, her mouth  
is slightly open, and her skin glows from the heat of their recent shower. She is so beautiful, and he has to have her SOON!

On the bed, he ran his fingers along her well-trimmed pussy and licking his fingers pushed one inside. Her body  
tensed up for a moment before she became more comfortable and welcomed him inside. This finger-play goes on for  
long minutes before she groans "I want you, Baby...metamela."

Edgar smiled and leaned down, kissing her gently, maintaining eye contact with her as he slowly pushed the head of  
his cock into her wet opening. A breathy 'Ahh; ooh' comes from his sexy lover when his cock pushed further and  
further into her willing vulva. His eyes close; he's lost in how excellent she feels, wrarped around his pulsing staff.  
Low moans and sighs escaped from Tasha's lips; her toes curl when Edgar began to pick up the pace with gentle strokes.  
He was hitting her sweet spot and within moments, Tasha grinds herself against him, hip to hip to make him go deeper.

"Please," she moaned. "please go faster."

He chuckled. "Can you handle it?"

She scoffs: "Hazte, si quieres!"

The bed rocks with his insistent thrusts. Tasha closes her eyes, enjoying the growth of the bubble that grows  
deep in her core. 'hooo; ahh'; she murmurs, when his lips move from nipple to nipple, knawing gently.  
He changes the angle of his thrusts so that his hugely bloated cock scrubs against her clitoris. His deep grunts and  
her screams of pleasure fill the room. "God, I love you, Baby, I love you so muuuuch!!", she cries, as the bubble bursts  
and they orgasm at nearly the same instant. When he starts to pull out, she whispers that he should stay as they are:  
she loves the way he feels, sheathed inside her. "Big spoon, little spoon?", he suggests.

Carefully, they manuever so that he remains sheathed in her quivering quim...and they rest, arms wrapped tightly around  
the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spanish-English
> 
> metemela-put it in me, give it to me
> 
> hazte si quieres-play the clown


End file.
